bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies
The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies is a sequel of Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' Original 2014 "Talking Plushie" Home Movie Series ("The All-Star Plushies" - 2014 BancyTOON Award Winner for Best Home Movie Series) but, this time, the new "Talking Plushie" home movie series is already reviving the power and energy of the 2011 (Windows PC-produced) "Talking Plusihe" home movie classics. Also, Pre-Production on its pilot episode, "Michael's 20th Birthday" began its work on Early August 2014 with archival cartoon character voices added with orignianl voices for each Plush character (except for Fix-It Felix Junior, Percy, Frank, Toby and Frederick have normal voices plus Vanellope von Schweetz, who is returning to the cast in the pilot episode, and Michelle Finkle has a high-pitched "female" voices done my Michael Igafo-Te'o (in order for Michael to mock a "female voices" he'll have to use iMovie to change the voice pitch on Vanellope's and Michelle's dialogue tracks to "Chip 'n Dale"-esq. voices)) which includes archival voice of Mel Blanc used by Bancy, archival voices of Tony Pope with Bill Farmer (and sometimes Pinto Colvig) used by Wally, and, sometimes, Peter Sallis and Ben Whitehead (as the first then second voices of Wallace off of the "Wallace and Gromit" films) used by Frank as the archival 2-in-1 voices fill in for Michael Igafo-Te'o. The Cast Here's the List of The Cast both Plushies and Humans alike! CAST of PLUSHIES *Bancy McMouser - The Leader of The Plush Colony. *Wally McMouser - The Nearly Chubby one of The Mousie Triplet Boys. *Frank McMouser - One of The Mousie Triplet Boys. *Percy McMouser - The Mousie Triplet Boys' Little Brother. *Toby Ratwaller - The Mousie Brother's Cousin. *Frederick Ratwaller - Toby's Twin Brother. *Fix-It Felix Junior - One of The Humanoid Plushies that is based on the actual character off of Disney's Annie Award-winning CG Animated Feature Film of 2012 entitled "Wreck-It Ralph". (2012, Annie Award for Best Animated Feature) Also, Fix-It Felix is scheduled to be replaced by a Plush version of Mike Patterson be having Felix re-costumed as Mike Patterson and Kim Possible as Michelle Finkle because Fix-It Felix Junior only had a one-shot cameo in "Michael's 20th Birthday" *Vanellope von Schweetz - Another Humanoid Plusihe that is based on the actual female youth character off of Disney's "Wreck-It Ralph". (2012, Annie Award for Best Animated Feature) Also, besides being a returning character in the pilot episode entitled "Michael's 20th Birthday", (after being captured by an unknown plush collector of Traverse City in Early 2014) but she is also a "Screwball" type of character and has the similar impressions to that of three likely cartoon characters -- the title character off of the CineGroupe original animated series of the Early 2000's entitled "What's With Andy?", King Julien off of The DreamWorks Animation SKG Original TV Series "The Penguins of Madagascar" and, yes, the "Mabel Pines" character off of the Annie Award-nominated Disney Channel cartoon "Gravity Falls" -- and, thus, Vanellope von Schweetz the Plush is really the boyfriend of Percy McMouser the Plush. *Mike Patterson - The Cartoonist Dude of The Humanoid Plushies and modeled after Fix-It Felix Junior. *Michelle Finkle - The Red-Headed Female of The Humanoid Plushies and modeled after Kim Possible. (whom she and Mike have a crush on each other) *Kim Possible (also known as "Kimberly Ann Possible") - A 5-Fingered Humanoid Plushie that originally wore her "NEXT GENERATION" outfit (well, similar to Michelle's outfit) and is based on the Disney studio's teen action heroine character of the same name who starred in her own Disney Channel program from 2002 until it ended with the 2-part "Graduation" series finale episode in 2007. Also, KP is scheduled to be replaced by a Plush version of Michelle Finkle by having KP the plush re-costumed as Michelle Finkle and Fix-It Felix re-costumed as Mike Patterson. *Preston Mouser - Another "Screwball" Type of Plushie that once tried to steal Michelle Finkle out of Mike Patterson in "What A Silly Spook!" but might learn his lesson not to do it ever! Ordinarily, Preston is actually a 2010's Mickey Mouse plush doll after was purchased by Michael on Disney Store Dot Com Circa 2013. *Phineas Flynn - A Former Misfit Plushie That Is Scheduled to Return in "One Crazy Thanksgiving!" after Michael had rediscovered (and got used to) "Phineas and Ferb" *Ferb Fletcher - Another Former Misfit Plushie *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - The 1st Female of The Former Mistit Plushies *Candace Flynn-Fletcher - The 2nd Female of The Former Misfit Plushies and is almost the main antagonist of "The New Adventures of Bancy's Plushies" CAST OF HUMANS *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Himself *JACKIE IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Mom *SEBASTIAN IGAFO-TE'O as Bashy *MELISSA BAUMGARDNER as Herself *HANNAH "Savannah" GARCIA as Herself *SAMANTHA GARCIA as Herself *EMMA McQUATER as Herself *BRET McQUATER as Himself *JO BABCOCK as Herself *KELLY COLLINS as Professor Kelly *BRITANNY O'ROURKE as Herself *BILLY IGAFO-TE'O as Michael's Dad The Voices of The Plushies *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and MEL BLANC as Bancy McMouser *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and BILL FARMER and TONY POPE and PINTO COLVIG as Wally McMouser *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and BEN WHITEHEAD and PETER SALLIS as Frank McMouser *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Percy McMouser *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Fix-It Felix Junior (Sadly, Fix-It Felix Junior only made a cameo appearence in the pilot epsiode) *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Vanellope von Schweetz *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Toby Ratwaller *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Frederick Ratwaller *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ELIZABETH DAILY as Mike Patterson *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and GREY DeLISLE and CHRISTY CARLSON ROMANO as Michelle Finkle *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O as Preston Mouser *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and VINCENT MARTELLA as Phineas Flynn *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and THOMAS SANGSTER as Ferb Fletcher *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ALYSON STONER as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *MICHAEL IGAFO-TE'O and ASHLEY TISDALE as Candace Flynn-Fletcher List of Episodes *Episode 1 - "Michael's 20th Birthday" - After a few mishaps in August 2014, The Plush Colony celebrates Michael's 20th Birthday including The Mousie Triplet Boys' 15th Birthday and Percy's 7th Birthday. NOTE: This "New Plushies" Pilot Episode was dedicated to Robin Williams who had died on Monday, August 11th, 2014 *Episode 2 - "What a Silly Spook!" - After an off-screen argument, Bancy is in tears after failing to catch a re-run of "Kim Possible" but after He realizes that He is to go to Samantha Garcia's new addition to her family homes in Interlochen, Michigan from above the heavens, Bancy is MORE DETERMINED than EVER to allow himself and the other plushies to finish off "Packing Season". When they arrive at the new home in Interlochen, they discovered zany-yet-nearly-spooky things ranging from a runaway toy Coupe and Michelle Finkle being humorously tackled by a sneaky Preston Mouser to "the mess" where Vanellope fakes her death! Then at the end, they celebrated Andrew Steiner's 20th Birthday online. *Episode 3 - "A New Plushie Holiday - Part 1 & 2" - The Plush Colony re-visits Northern Michigan, this time, to see the looks of The Garcia Family's new home in Interlochen during October 2014 (complete with Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions' very own GRAND TRAVERSE unit) and they have sorts of fun there then, during Part 2, they have a Christmas vacation which ends with the Plush colony celebrating Christmas along with Michael and His Family during Winter 2014. NOTE: This is the ONLY "Talking Plushie" Home Movie to have Stop-Motion Animated "Cuddlebunny" scenes with Voice Characterizations of "The Cuddlebunny Playes" (Cuddlebunny and The Mini-Mousies ONLY!!!) provided by Michael Igafo-Te'o *Episode 4 - "April Fool's Day Out!" - Meanwhile back in Interlochen during Spring Break 2015, Vanellope von Schweetz pranks Michelle Finkle -- once -- then the Mousie brothers -- twice -- (ranging from making them think that the sleeve of her sweatshirt is chewed on by Toby to tossing unopened DVD boxes on the boys without damaging them) but until she pranks Frederick by drawing an ugly sketch with marker on a sheet of sticky note paper taped to his back, Frederick gets cross at her! So Frederick tries to "push" Vanellope out of his way but at the end, Bancy pranks Vanellope for having himself get his from Frederick so they laughed at Vanellope only to make her a bit cross at them to "tattle on them" to Michael Igafo-Te'o (who was not seen on-screen) for that! *Episode 5 - TO BE ANNOUNCED *Episode 6 - TO BE ANNOUNCED *Episode 7 - TO BE ANNOUNCED *Episode 8 - TO BE ANNOUNCED Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:Original "Michael Igafo-Te'o Film Productions" Films